customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg
Greg & Steve are a musical group based in Los Angeles, California. The duo, composed of Greg Scelsa and Steve Millang, has been performing and recording children's music since the 1970s. Scelsa and Millang both perform as vocalists and guitarists. They have recorded 18 albums, one music video compilation, and one live concert DVD. Greg & Steve are marketed toward children from preschool age through primary school and have sold more than 4 million albums, making them the best selling children's music duo in the United States. They also have a rigorous concert schedule, playing an average of 100 shows per year including venues such as Carnegie Hall. Scelsa and Millang, who have known each other since high school, moved from their hometown of Newport Beach, California to Los Angeles to "be closer to the music business" in 1968. They took jobs as special education assistants, and soon started performing music for the children, many of whom had emotional or behavioral problems. They found that their music had a positive effect on children with disorders such as autism. For the next several years, they performed their music program for different schools. In 1975, they decided to form a record company, Youngheart Records, and presented a recording of their music to National Association for the Education of Young Children convention attendees. After receiving a positive reaction at the conference, Scelsa and Millang formed "Greg & Steve" and began selling their recordings in the educational market. In 1991, Scelsa and Millang sold the majority interest of Youngheart Records to Creative Teaching Press and have expanded into internet and retail sales. The expansion allowed them to begin selling their music in larger markets such as retailers Barnes & Noble, and allowed them to focus on their music rather than on business tasks. As of 2002, Greg & Steve have received nine Parents' Choice Awards. In 2010, their album Jumpin' and Jammin was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Musical Album for Children. Discography *1975: We All Live Together, Vol. 1 Track listing # We All Live Together # ABC Rock # Little Sir Echo 1 # Little Sir Echo 2 # Friendship March # Loop D’ Loo # Good-bye # Round in a Circle # Wiggle Wobble # Rock-a-Motion Choo Choo # Skip to My Lou 1 # Skip to My Lou 2 # Quiet Time 1978: We All Live Together, Vol. 2 Track listing # Good Morning # The Number Rock # Months of the Year (Eng.) # Months of the Year (Span.) # Muffin Man # Listen and Move # The World is a Rainbow # Popcorn # The Boogie Walk # The Freeze # She’ll Be Coming Around the Mountain 1 # She’ll Be Coming Around the Mountain 2 # Resting 1979: We All Live Together, Vol. 3 Track listing # Sing a Happy Song # 1, 2 Buckle My Shoe # Piggy Bank # Shapes # If You’re Happy and You Know It # Simon Says 1, Body Parts # Simon Says 2 # Disco Limbo # Dancin’ Machine # Rock ‘Round the Mulberry Bush 1, Hygiene # Rock ‘Round the Mulberry Bush 2 # Nocturne 1980: We All Live Together, Vol. 4 Track listing # It’s a Beautiful Day # Hand Jive # Days of the Week (Eng.) # Days of the Week (Span.) # What If # The Ugly Duckling # Bingo # Everybody Has Music Inside # Just Like Me # Ballin’ the Jack # Dance Medley # Across the Bridge 1 # Across the Bride 2 # Siesta 1983: On the Move Track listing # Rock to the Music # Scat Like That # How Many Days? # An Adventure in Space - Corky Green # Friends # Warmin’ Up (1) # Warmin’ Up (2) # Sports Dance - Greg Scelsa/Steve Millang # On the Move # Shoo Fly (1) # Shoo Fly (2) - Greg Scelsa/Steve Millang 1984: Quiet Moments Track listing # Winding Down # Daydreams # Quiet Time # Tradewinds # Lotus Flower # Morning Mist # Siests # Skyward 1985: Kidding Around Track listing # Say Hello # Copy Cat (1) # Copy Cat (2) # The Hugging Song # Safety Break # Believe in Yourself # The Body Rock # Hokey Pokey (1) # Hokey Pokey (2) # Jimmy Crack Corn # Rhyme Time (1) # Rhyme Time (2) 1987: Kids in Motion Track listing # Kids in Motion # The Body Rock # Animal Action I # The Freeze # Count Bounce # The Balancing Act # Beanbag Boogie I # My Shadow # Body Talk # Animal Action II # Shadow Dancing # Tummy Tango # Show Me What You Feel # Beanbag Boogie II # What is Pink? 1989: Holidays & Special Times Track listing # If You Feel Like Rockin’ # Halloween on Parade # The Party Line # Jingle Bell Rock # Music Makes the World Go ‘Round # Somebody’s Birthday # This Land is Your Land # Peter Cottontail # Love Is... # A Man Named King # Happy Thanksgiving to All # Goodbye and Farewell 1991: Playing Favorites Track listing # Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah # I’ve Been Working on the Railroad # Join in the Game # The Three Little Pigs Blues # Down by the Bay # We’ve Got the Whole World # This Old Man # Ain’t Gonna’ Rain No More / Rain, Rain, Go Away # Heavenly Music # Did You Ever See a Lassie / The More We Get Together # Put Your Finger in the Air # Brown Bear, Brown Bear, What Do You See? 1994: We All Live Together, Vol. 5 Track listing # We’re All Together Again # The Number Game # I LIke Potatoes # A-Walking We Will Go # Old Brass Wagon # Rainbow of Colors # Friends Forever # Get Up and Go # Rock ‘N Roll Rhythm Band # Let’s Go to the Market # Down on the Farm # Desert Nights 1995: Rockin' Down the Road Track listing # Rockin’ the USA # Sunshine Medley # Yellow Submarine # Three Billy Goats Gruff # Riding in My Car # Snowflake # Can’t Sit Still # This Land is Your Land # Dancin’ Machine # Long Tail Texan # Green Grass Grew All Around # Home on the Range 1997: Big Fun Track listing # Big Fun # Silly Willies # In My Backyard # The Mack Chicken Dance # The Magic of a Smile # The Movement Medley # New Zoo Review # Party Line # What Will We Do? # The Magic of Reading 2000: Kids in Action Track listing # Kids in Action # The Way We Do It # Bop ‘Til You Drop # Goin’ on a Bear Hunt # Beanie Bag Dance # New Beginning # Get Ready, Get Set, Let’s Dance # Conga Line # Can’t Sit Still # My Aunt Came Back # Can You Leap like a Frog? # Beautiful World 2002: Fun & Games Track listing # Hello World # Hello World (Instrumental/Performance Track) # Peanut Butter & Jelly # I Can Work with One Hammer # The Little Red Hen # Mr. Kinckerbocker # The Riddle Song # Rock with Me # Goofy Hat Dance # The Teddy Bear Song # I've Got Music in Me # Opposites # In My Playground 2004: Ready Set Move Track listing # Ready for a Good Time # Let’s Read & Rock # Five Little Monkeys # Ready, Set, Move # The Bear Went Over the Mountain # It’s Circle Time # Shimmy Shake # Jump Down, Turn Around # Teddy Bear, Turn Around, Two Little Black Birds # Jim Along Josie # United We Stand # Let’s Read & Rock (Open Track) 2006: Shake, Rattle, & Rock Track listing # Shake, Rattle & Rock # Stop & Go # Today is Monday # Teddy Bears’ Picnic # The Body Part Game # A Little at a Time # Limbo Rock # Barnyard Boogie # You’ve Gotta Sing # Shake Those ‘Simmons Down # The Happy Laughing Song # Fun to Get Fit 2007: Sing and Read with Greg & Steve Track listing # I Like Potatoes # Let’s Go to the Market # Little Sir Echo (1) # Little Sir Echo (2) # The World is a Rainbow # Months of the Year # Muffin Man # Friends Forever # Rainbow of Colors # Rhyme Time # She’ll be Coming ’Round the Mountain (1) # She’ll Be Coming ‘Round the Mountain (2) # ABC Rock # The Number Rock 2009: Jumpin' and Jammin’ Track listing # Jump & Jam # Inky Dinky Doo # Do the Butterfly # I Had a Rooster # Hey Lolly, Lolly # Have a Nice Day # Dance with Your Teddy Bear # Polly Wolly Doodle # Dance with Me (Baila Conmigo) # By the Sea 2012: Bounce & Boogie Track listing # Bounce & Boogie # All Around the Kitchen # The Friendship Song (Why Can’t We Be Friends) # Buggy Wuggy Boogie Woogie # Mr. Rabbit # John the Rabbit (Ella Jenkins) # Oats, Peas, Bean & Barley # Stop & Smell the Roses # Furry Bone Blues # My Happy Feet # The Other Day I Met a Bear # Popcorn (Remix) # Just Like Me # We’re All the Same Inside Videography *1991: Greg & Steve Live! in Concert *1993: Musical Adventures *2006:'' Greg & Steve in Concert for Children'' See also *Raffi *Jim Gill Category:Kids musical groups Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids series